Application programs, sometimes referred to simply as applications, are programs that an end-user runs to accomplish certain tasks. Applications typically work in conjunction with one or more back-end systems, which store the data to be worked on, such as for example business objects and other business data, as well as logic for manipulating the data, such as for example transactions or other business logic. Examples of back-end systems may include database systems, enterprise resource planning (“ERP”) systems, and customer relationship management (“CRM”) systems. A user interface (“UI”) is designed to work in concert with application programs, and facilitates interaction between humans and computers by inviting and responding to user input. In order to accomplish various tasks, a user may initiate various applications, tasks, agents, etc. that may manipulate data in different ways to achieve results desired by the user. The data, whether or not manipulated by the user, may be stored in the system in many different forms. Correct and timely storage of data may provide for proper operation of the system and ensure future use of data by the user or other users.